neonlegendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Neon City
Xanadu, now known as the Neon City, is the centerplace of global trade, culture, and cyberworks. Located in two parts in modern Hong Kong and Tokyo, the citystate holds an intimately important place in the international economic system. As the cradle of technology and science, it has been the host of numerous advancements to propel mankind into the future and advance the human condition. It is the capital city of its region of the same name. The urban jungle hosts a population of over , the vast majority of ______. With this, it is sprawling with racial and ethnic diversity. Geographically, the city has two parts: the west sector in Hong Kong along China's east coast, and the dominant east sector within Tokyo, Japan. Though monstrously efficient, the city is plagued by a number of issues such as pollution, inflation, crime, and corruption within its political sphere. The city is where the International Human Affairs & Technology Council holds annual summits. Virtually any luxury one may desire is available here...just step foot into the Neon City. Government With a bucketful of cronies, the government is almost entirely corporate-controlled crony capitalism with some socialist aspects; most power is obtained through corruption. With high tax cuts for the upper class and corporations, corruption is rampant and present virtually everywhere. Environmental regulations exist but don't apply to large entities. There are even corporations profiting off prostitution. A popular saying is 'money talks, bullshit walks'. As voting is mandatory, the public is generally neutral or favorable in their view of the government, though they really don't have a choice or say in most matters regardless. As a result of decades of unregulated capitalism and commercialism, corporations have deeply rooted into government and become virtually unable to fail, and thus have taken complete control over most everything. To make matters worse, many of these corporations have expanded into space and established colonies and factories. Coal and oil are still obtained as a factory resource, though with less negative impact. Any efforts to curb their power have been shot down. One negative effect, originating around 2080, was atmospheric pollution (though not within the city) causing the sky to be darker. This, combined with the bombardment of shadows by skyscrapers, makes Neon City dark at all times. The government has been accused of numerous human rights abuses and coverups, such as from failed scientific experimentation, like the Hianjei Factory Explosion of 2080. The Operation: Evolve project has been ongoing for 30 years, an attempt to effectively make the entire city ran by computers and AI. Demographics The population within the city is greatly diverse, though different parts of the city typically act as cultural 'mini countries' (like Chinatown). In the citycenter, one can find all races interacting. Race is not as big of an issue during this period, as judgement lies more on social status, however some discrimination does exist, especially in the government. Religion has virtually no influence in the media or politics anymore and a vast minority follows any--it's considered a private matter. Crime (citizen-related) is prevalent throughout the whole city, with high-profile complex crime within the inner city and lesser crime (such as robbery or murder) in the outer city. Though a militarized police force is present--if they choose to actually do their job--it only serves to force criminals to be more clever. History Neon City was originally Tokyo before the Great Shift occurred in 2050 by force--shortly after the technological singularity--in which all of Earth and its systems were converted into 'nu tech' and Tokyo was renamed. Each major city on Earth renamed and undertook this new style, countries were abolished and replaced with sectors, and the human race further advanced in technological pursuit (though now under martial law and complete government control). Developed countries benefited, though non-developed ones were neglected. In the years after this however, tensions between sectors arose and cyberwars began, most of which is kept secret to the public. Neon City was officially spread out throughout along the East China Sea from Tokyo (the main center) to Hong Kong. In the seven decades between 2050 and 2118, technology continued to become an overarching presence (development of the cyberworks), and people adapted to it. Effectively, this kept them distracted from the concurrent government corruption and submission to ruling corporations. Formerly a collectivist culture, Asia became increasingly western-influenced and individualistic, which showed in its economics. The city grew exponentially and its population growth is attributed to immigrants flocking in from all parts of the world to bear witness to its glory. The digital revolution evolved into the cyber revolution, and the information age became the experience age. Recently as of 2118, there has been a major crisis (though kept secret to the public) within the global cyberworks and underground with large-scale crime and hacking. This has furthered tensions between global sectors and resulted in small cyber-proxy wars. The government supports these fighters but they cannot disclose their true identities. Cityscape The richer typically live in the inner city with the poor in the outer city. Due to the immense population, the entire city is filled with massive apartment and housing complexes, generally within the same buildings as businesses, malls, shops, or parking garages. Some parts of the city are vastly populated but as you go outward, it is stretched and some areas are almost all if not completely vacant (usually abandoned factories or housing complexes, generally crime-filled). Some parts of the city are blocked off and illegal to even enter (such as in the cases of radiation outbreaks). With quantity comes some quality, as there are various small nature parks still preserved (but the government typically doesn't care about them). However a lot of the outer city is not maintained, both by law enforcement or cleanup crews, and is full of slums or ghettos where crime and drugs exist. Humanity is not too far lost--commercialization has taken the minds of many people hostage, but there are still genuine good people when looking beyond the surface. City (2016_06_04 21_08_37 UTC).jpg City8.jpg Police.jpg City5 (2016_07_26 06_33_58 UTC).jpg Category:City Category:Location